Sonicexe
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: After the drama of Ahsoka Vs Vader, Rebekah heads to Green Hill for a peaceful stroll. As it turns out, someone or something is playing with her mind. Is it a hack? A genjutsu? Rated M for blood and gore.
1. Round 1

It was a fine sunny day in the Green Hill Zone: the animals were lively and the sky was clear. I thought after a dramatic adventure with Ahsoka a nice walk through Green Hill would calm my mind. Tails flew overhead so I waved and said "hello". This all felt great! Suddenly, the sky turned red, the clouds grey, the water blood, and the animals and plants dead. All killed gruesomely! Their insides were hanging out, blood spilled everywhere, and bones scattered. I about threw up at the scene, but I swallowed it. "What happened?" I thought. A cold chill was sent throughout my body and I started shivering. In the midst of the worse sight of the horror stood a blue hedgehog with his back turned. "Sonic? Did you do this, why?" I asked. No answer. I inched my way to him slowly because I was scared. My heart raced like a vibrator in my chest as I got closer. This did NOT feel right! Sonic turned around and opened his eyes. They were not white and green: they were black and red. He leaped over to me and grabbed my shoulders. THAT gaze! I will NEVER forget it!

"Play with me!" He said in a deep dark voice.

I wake up on what appears to be Angel Island burning again. Tails is here with me all freaked out by this like me. We race down the burning forest and Sonic chases us by flying. "What!? He can fly!?" I gasped. In my head the drowning theme started playing and as he got closer the song got faster. I close my eyes and wait for my demise. Tails pushes me away and he dies. Sonic slices Tails in half! I began to choke at the gruesome sight of this horror. "Who are you?" I asked shivering in fear. The demonic hedgehog smiled with his blood stained teeth with flesh hanging from his mouth. "You can call me, !" He waved his hand over me and I faint again. The last thing I hear before I'm completely unconscious is an evil laugh with static behind it.

Waking up again, but on a floating fortress surrounded by the dark red sky and black clouds. Knuckles passes me by and I follow him. He was so fast I can barely keep up with him. floated overhead and I yelled, "WATCH OUT KNUCKLES!" He turns around and punches the evil hedgehog. But his attack misses! This guy can turn into a ghostly form too? Who is he and where did he come from? Knuckles can't lay a hit on if he stays in that ghostly form. A split second chance arises, but Knuckles is beheaded. Exe claims the body and stores it somewhere inside him or in another dimension. How can you beat someone you can't touch?

"You MONSTER!" I yelled running to him.

slaps me and I fall in front of a castle. Inside is a black and white checkered floor, the halls are lit with torches, and Robotnik is holding one to light his way. Down the stairs we encounter Exe again and he is looking more evil than ever.

"I am the universe. I am life and death. I AM GOD!" proudly said ripping Robotnik in two.

I swallow hard and clinch my chest trying to breathe. The demon floats over to me and smiles with blood and flesh in his teeth. They were razor sharp! His eyes glowing red and he tilts his head. My body was shaking my vision was jittery. 's eyes lower to my hand that is over the heart area of my chest. He licks his lips as if I look tasty to him. I back away slowly from him and he gets closer. 's hands reach for me and I'm pushed to the ground. He pulls out a knife and slices the middle of my body wide open. I couldn't hear myself screaming with the ringing in my ears. Blood filled my mouth with a metallic taste. I was dying. rips open my rib cage and pulls my heart out. It beats in his hand and he squeezes it. I feel its pain as Exe continues to play with it by squeezing and cutting my heart. He then rips out all of my organs one by one and disassembles me. laughs in victory.

Is this it? What is going on? How did Mobius turn into Exe's wicked land? 3:00 PM I wake up at the computer desk and find 2 with a note saying, "Ready for round 2?"


	2. Round 2

I open the game and pop it into the computer. The screen starts to get static and 's eyes can be seen barely through the static. His laugh echo's in my head, round 2 begins. My soul is zapped into the video game world and I'm unscathed. "Whew! Looks like I got another chance, bring it on Exe!" I yelled to the black sky. I look around and spike walls surround me so there's no way out. Rings are scattered all over the floor and naturally I collect them. Once I gather 50 (that's all of them) I find an item box with a 5, then 4, 3, 2, and 1. I hit them in order and I'm zapped into Green Hill with dead animals, Tails, Knuckles, and Robotnik. The heads of the animals are used for decor all over the zone. This time I wasn't super scared as I was before because I know what to expect. "Exe is just up ahead!" I run through without hesitation and encounter the demon hedgehog.

"Who summoned you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember anything brat?" Exe asked turning around towards me.

"I summoned you!?" I gasped.

"You were a fool to play around with that spell book! Thinking it's all fake, I am GOD of this world!" He said raising his voice.

"No! I summoned you I can send you back!" I yelled.

"Catch me if you can!" Exe said disappearing.

I swiftly look around for the demon to come and attack. Exe grabs my shoulders and pushes me across Green Hill. I punch his face to stop him from attacking. Exe swiftly flies around me causing a strong whirlwind to cut my body up. I grab a pebble and throw it into the wind hoping it hits. The whirlwind dissipates and I'm left with a few cuts on my arms, legs, back, and chest. It hurt a lot! I throw whatever punches I can lay on him, but I faint from the pain and loss of blood. It was game over for me, I'm too weak to fight like this. That's when the real Sonic shows up! I manage to stand up and grab the spell book he brought to seal Exe away. "Quick! Seal him away!" Sonic ordered fending off the demon's attacks. I open the book and find the page to seal him in. "Evil times evil equals disaster, return, return I am your master!" is sucked back into the book and I close it.

"It's over!" I smiled.

"Yeah, that means—"

Sonic was interrupted by a white flash and Green Hill is back to normal. Tails and Knuckles are alive and well, including Robotnik. Thinking of what horror the spell book has I burn it in the Marble Zone lava. shall never return! My soul returns to my body and I burn the disk so my world won't have to fear the horror of the demon hedgehog ever. Unless, there are other disks with and with that said I post a warning to all Sonic fans to rid their computer of Exe. Burn the disks and copies of the spell book! Smash the computers containing the demon and make sure the dump erases all traces of it. is no more!


End file.
